custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Beginning of the End
}} Beginning of the End is he first story serial in what Tex499 hopes to make into a saga. Prologue Hello. My name is "The Narrator." I'm writing this so that I may tell you a story. You see, I am a Great Being - the last, the first and the only Great Being - for I exist in all realities and none. I am an anomaly created by Matoran scientists as a way to observe the universe. In ways, I am a god with access to all points of time in all realities, but in ways I am still a meek Matoran. You see, I am able to see everything - a Toa of Plasma being corrupted by the Makuta, a Toa of Light falling through dimensions, a Matoran of Ice redeeming himself of his sins against his own kind, a Toa of Light struggling to fight an enemy he was never destined to fight, and a silver Toa, unsure of his power, staring down a powerful Makuta. I am even able to see my transformation from Matoran to Great Being; what's worse, I am forced to kill all other versions of myself who are also undergoing the same transformation, to prevent contamination. '' ''But this story is not about me. Rather, it is about a universe in which the Av-Matoran known as Takua was not destined to become a Toa, but rather, a creature of shadows...a Bohrok. It occurred during a tragic Kohlii accident, when Takua was struck by the Po-Matoran Hewkii. Takua's mask shattered and he fell to the ground spasming. Hewkii was too busy decrying his innocence to Pohatu, Toa of Stone, who had jumped down to inspect the damages, to notice that the Av-Matoran was transforming into the small mechanical creature that would, in the course of minutes, take the lives of Jaller, Hewkii, Pohatu, Macku and Lewa. However, due to the nature of this incident and the lack of knowledge about Takua's being an Av-Matoran, Toa were forced to assume that this was an act of war sent by the Makuta. Toa Helryx herself saw of the damages that the Makuta had caused in the universe and permanently disbanded the Toa code allowing them to kill those they deemed worthy of threat. She led a small group of Toa to 'cleanse' the matoran universe of threats. She left in her place two worthy Toa to lead the Order of Mata-Nui, a dimensionally displaced toa of fire named Ares and his servant Chicory a toa of Sonics who wore a kanohi Shelek, a strange mask to wear for one so just. The two were sent from an alternate universe where the OoMN was crushed and they were sent to another universe to prevent the same actions from transgressing. However shortly after Helryx left to lead her strike force, they were killed by Makuta Teridax himself. Soon after this toa began being hunted by Teridax. The number of toa quickly dwindled to a handfull. Toa Ares made the decision to transport the inhabitants of the matoran universe to a new location. Ko-Matoran researchers discovered a planet that looked suitable for the population of the universe. '' Ares and an order agent named Brutaka both used their Olmaks in tandem to tear a rift in space alowing for them to move to this planet. This was when things began to go Madu-shaped. Chapter 1 It was when the rift opened that the sound of a thousand creatures all clicking at once filled the air. All beings, Toa, Matoran and Turaga alike all waited in silence, watching the shadows awaiting the horror that would consume them. The clicking continued until the portal had stabilized. Everyone waited anxiously in silence, alert and ready. It was then that a strange tan creature exited the portal and stared at the assortment of matoran and toa that faced it. The creature looked back at the portal and roared. The roar was met with the chorus of clicking starting again. More and more creatures began stepping through the portal, each sporting a similar style armour. It soon became evident that this was an army. Each creature stood in silence waiting for orders from one front soldier. This soldier stepped towards the crowd and spoke "You bow to Vorox" The crowd remained silent still staring at this Vorox. The beast saw that there was no response to his claim of territory and shouted "Bow to Vorox or we attack" It was at the mention of attack that Tahu, Toa of Fire, realised the danger and looked to the remaining members of his team, they silently gestured that they were ready to fight. Tahu gestured for the matoran to step back and drew his blades and began launched fireballs into the large cluster of soldiers. The cluster of beast-like Vorox at the core of the explosion fell to the ground screaming in pain as the heat seared through their flesh. The lead Vorox started clicking orders to his non-torched soldiers, ignoring the seared but living. The Vorox fleet drew spears and began throwing them into the crowd targeting the weakest looking members. The throwing spears quickly brought down Nuju and Nokama. Toa of Ice, Kopaka, quickly moved the remaining Turaga back to safety while the intelligent and wise toa of Earth Onua brought the earth down below the invaders. Gali, Toa of water, saw this as her chance to fill the collapsed chamber of beasts with water and called for Kopaka, who silently moved to the site of the writhing Vorox and began freezing the water. However whilst Kopaka stood on the edge of the divot one of the creatures fired a strange fruit like object at him, the fruit hit him in the legs knocking him into the freezing water. The still freezing creatures bloodied the water with the blood of the once protector of Ice. With little amount of energy he had left, the toa of ice finished freezing the pool sealing his and all of the creatures fate. It was after the last of the beasts had frozen that another figure stepped through the portal, this being seemed to wear similar armour but looked less... beastly this new being also wore a kanohi mask, one that Tahu identified as a kakama, similar to the one his late brother of stone had worn. Tahu drew his blade unsure of this creatures intentions. The creature opened his mouth and began to speak aware of the crimson warrior's intentions. "Hello" The creature said with a faint smile Chapter 2 The creature held up his hands to show he was not carrying any weapons, this creature also walked more upright than the rest of his similarly armoured creed. "State your intentions brute" spoke the red armoured toa, unready to lose anymore of the matoran, turaga and toa that stood behind him. "Now there isn't any reason for name calling, My name is Bax, I was tracking those... tainted creatures you seem to have brought down" He stopped speaking and looked at the scene. "I'm sorry to see you lost one of your Glatorian in the process" he added "What is a Glatorian?" Gali asked holstering the two war axes she held in her hands. Now it was Bax's turn to be confused "You don't know of Glatorian yet you appear to be one, how about you red Glatorian, do you know of Glatorian?" Tahu shook his head, Bax turned his attention to the crowd of matoran "What of you agori? Do you know of Glatorian? Surely one of you must know?" A small murmur ran through the crowd, matoran all asking each other if they had the slightest clue of what an agori or glatorian was. Two matoran towards the back sat silently watching the events unfold. Both destined for greatness, one a matoran of fire and the other a matoran of earth. One a calculating matoran driven by logic and the other who was happy to listen to others and wait silently and only impact the conversation when necessary. The matoran of fire was called Monty and the other Feros. They stared into the crowd wondering what would happen with this literate being. Eventually the murmuring stopped and a matoran gave Bax an answer, not one he expected but none-the-less an answer. The matoran chosen to give the answer was an aggressive matoran of water known as Arryt. "No" she said curtly Bax stopped and accepted that maybe these beings of another planet did not have the beings that he knew. He finally asked the question that was frankly more important "Why have you opened this dimensional rift to our planet?" Turaga Vakama stepped forwards and explained the situation to him. Chapter 3 Bax listened intently to what the elderly turaga said. And after he finished speaking he began to weave a tale of what Bara Magna was like. He spoke of how the land had been a desolate wasteland and how many of his fellow Vorox had become "tainted" causing them to become horrible twisted creatures driven only by instinct and how the remaining sane section of his species was forced to consult the other tribes for help with this collapse of society. The Glatorian, tall warriors who fought for the safety of the agori, had recently discovered a laboratory which held some of the great beings secrets. ''This was once my home. They discovered technology that could terraform the planet converting it from the desolate land it had been to an oasis. But it was at this point strange rifts began opening on our planet, several had seen matoran fall through them onto the terraformed segments of planet. Few had survived after falling into Vorox territory. The glatorian had their resources spread thing due to the Vorox wanting to put a stop to the terraforming. The Glatorian had been forced to lead seiges on the Vorox base and at the end of the raid they had found three matoran, one of ice, one of water and finally an annomaly, a female matoran of magnetism. I have studied this matoran thoroughly only to discover that she has no beginning, no point of creation, simply a point of end. It was obvious that she was created for the role of becoming a Toa. So I was forced to create this being, in fear it would change the outcome of what would become of the universe. They had brought the matoran back to the city that had become the forefront of the terraforming and had questioned them, they too knew nothing of Glatorian. When asked of their origin, the matoran of magnetism simply said that she remembered nothing till awakening on this planet with only one thought "Welcome to the universe, you will go on to do great things" There had also been a strange black capsule that had landed in the center of the main city. And down in the south of the city there were reports of a black armoured agori that seemed to be wandering the wastes. Apparently the agori showed similar armour to the ones in the city. and now with the information that had been given it became obvious he was a matoran. Bax finished speaking by adding one final question "If you help us defeat the Vorox, you may have your own home on our planet. Would you prefer to be doomed in your universe or try and help save ours?" and with that he walked back into the portal. Chapter 4 (To be written) Trivia * The beings "The Narrator" are referring to in the prologue are Ganon (Ids5621), Takanuva, Glacii, Tollubo (BobTheDoctor27), Kylord and Tazzuk (KylerNuva), in that order. * When the text is italicized it means the "Narrator" is speaking. Category:Stories